A Routine Mission
by MorinoRyoushi
Summary: It was just a normal mission... almost a routine. But sometimes things don't go exactly as planned...
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfiction I have written. Hopefully someone will enjoy my half-decent writing enough to motivate me to finish. I have a hard time completing stories... I doubt anyone will find this fic and sue me if I don't write a disclaimer, but I do not own Burst Angel or make any money from this fic.

"Meg!", Jo's shout boomed throughout the building.

"Jo!", Meg returns with a scream, before some idiot tries to muffle her voice with his hand. She bites his hand defiantly.

"Ow! That hurt, you bitch!", he shouts at her after freeing his hand before he slaps her. He slaps her so hard she hits the floor and her cheek turns bright red and her eyes tear up. But she doesn't cry. No, she wants to be tougher, to be stronger, to be less of a burden to her beloved Jo. But this resolution made her no less prone to kidnapping.

As Jo hears the sounds of struggle, her eyes go wide for a second. Soon afterward, Jo breaks into a breakneck sprint, with her body leaning forward and her coat blowing back behind her. She dashes into a room just in time to see a man punch Meg in the stomach while another holds her from behind, squeezing one of her breasts and rubbing her thigh. The first one pats her open breast rather hard. "This should teach you not to bite, bitch!", he shouts at her.

Jo dashes into the room and grabs the man in front of Meg by the back of the neck. She lifts him into the air and puts her gun to the back of his head. She pulls the trigger while screaming, "Bastard!".

Meg, hearing Jo's voice so close, realizes the compromising position she's in, and blushes bright red while muttering, "J-Jo…".

But seeing what happened to his partner, The other person pulls a knife and puts it to Meg's neck. "St-stay back! Monster! We know about you! You can't be human the things you do… the way you murder!".

"I am a monster…" Jo replies while looking down. "But", she looks up, "You're really one to talk", she replies while glaring.

"What are you talking about, she loves it", he says slyly, his free hand sliding back to her breast. He begins to squeeze. "Listen to her moan". Meg turns several shades redder as she does feel the impulse to moan, but suppresses it. "You love that, don't you?"

"N-no! J-Jo… save me… please…", Meg replies, releasing a single stifled moan with her eyes tearing up.

"Aww, you're just bein' contrary"

"Cut it out!" Jo commands him, while aiming her dessert eagle at him.

"You can't shoot me! You'll risk hitting her!", he warns while continuing to molest Meg. Jo bites her lip and slowly lets her arm drop.

"Would you let her go if I tossed you my guns?"

"No, you're too dangerous even without them". And just at this moment, Jo realizes that Meg was trying to reach a gun that was holstered on her shin. It used to be on her calf, but it must have slid down. She was less than an inch away from being able to grab it. Jo manages to tear her gaze away from the gun to help keep him from noticing. With stakes this high and this tough a shot, it isn't worth taking a chance…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- If I did own Burst Angel, this wouldn't be called a "fanfic". In case for some reason someone is searching an entire website of people writing fanfiction to start a lawsuit and my previous statement isn't clear enough, I do not own Burst Angel, nor do I make any money from its use. On another note, I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this. I believe I'm a pretty slow writer, and on top of that I had school until about a week ago and wanted to improve my grades a little. 

"Hey, if I drop my guns… would you at least let her breath a little… that knife is uncomfortably close to her neck…".

"Fine", he replies as he moves the knife from her neck. She throws down her guns. He uses his knife hand to massage Meg's other breast, being more gentle because the knife was still in his hand. "Lets see how excited you've gotten now", he says with a large grin on his face. His hand slides down her body, passing slowly over her rib, then her stomach, then he reaches her skirt and his hand brushes against her thigh. When he reaches the hem of her skirt, he pulls Meg's skirt up and gives Jo a good view of Meg's blue panties. And as his finger touches her, she bends over, winces, grabs her gun, and shoots him twice, once in the leg and once in the stomach. Meg's assailant falls to the ground, and Meg runs crying to Jo. They embrace and Meg, still crying, doesn't realize that she is rubbing her face in Jo's breasts. Jo's face turns just slightly pink and she hugs Meg closer to her, whispering her name once.

"Meg"

"Jo". They look lovingly into one another's eyes. "I love you, Jo". And as their faces draw nearer to each other and Jo seems about to say something, when footsteps start echoing. Rapt was closing in!

"I think we'd better get going, Meg". Meg smiles at Jo, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Yea, it'd really suck if we got caught by them". Jo looks down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from them…"

"No biggie. No ones perfect". Meg's voice becomes gentler, "Not even you" Then she grabs Jo's hand and starts running with Jo following. "Come on". Jo quickly swoops Meg into her arms and carries her like a prince carrying his princess to safety. Jo shifts Meg to one arm and reaches for one of her guns before realizing she left them behind. She has to settle with running from Rapt. As she runs, people emerge from various doorways. Jo kicks them down with ease, but what really gives her trouble is the hail of bullets the Rapt operatives fire. Even with Jo's insane agility, the bullets repeatedly nick both girls. Seeing how inadequately she was protecting Meg, Jo's heart starts to ache to the point at which it actually pains her chest.

Meg realizes something is wrong. For some reason, Jo wasn't shooting! A bullet scratches Jo's cheek, causing a drop of blood to drip onto Meg's leg and continue dripping down. Meg's eyes open wide and she reaches for Jo's gun holster only to find the problem. Meg thinks for a second, then realizes she is still holding her revolver. "Jo. Use my gun", she says, putting it into Jo's empty hand.

"Thank you Meg".

"Remember, only four shots left".

"Don't worry Meg. I never mis-count my shots". But Meg still worries. Jo still isn't shooting. Jo keeps running, running from the Rapt operatives. A bullet from a sniper in a window grazes Jo's side, tearing her shirt and leaving a relatively bloody gash. Jo quickly fires the revolver into his head. She turns the corner to meet another sniper, this time the bullet grazes the side of her head. She kills this sniper too, but Meg is in tears seeing the injuries the snipers cause. Every time a sniper shoots, she practically has a heart attack. Jo turns a third corner, searching for a sniper, when a .50 caliber shell pierces her stomach from behind. Jo falls over, quickly putting Meg in front of her and wrapping her arms around Meg to keep Meg safe from the fall. Meg stares at Jo's wound, speechlessly, her blue eyes dripping tears that mingle with her and Jo's blood.

"Jo!", Meg screams. 

Sorry about the cliffhanger here, I just couldn't help myself. I still haven't decided exactly how this is going to end either... I need to be more decisive...


	3. Chapter 3

"Jo!" meg screams, just before an explosion caves in a length of the corridor. Sei jumps into the corridor with a dozen, armed, Bai Lan bodyguards. She gives a command and they fan-out in response. Sei jogs over to Meg and puts her hand on Meg's shoulder. Meg looks up at Sei, tears still flowing.

"Get her out of here", Sei tells Meg with a hint of kindness in her voice. Meg nods up at her, wiping her tears quickly. Sei helps to get Jo onto Meg's back. "There's a helicopter waiting above that hole in the hall", Sei adds, pointing to the hole while Meg carries Jo down the corridor. She can barely even handle Jo's weight, but she forces herself to go on. The helicopter is waiting in the air, with a rope leading to the ground. Meg ties the rope around Jo's hands as gently as she can while still keeping it tight enough for her to not fall, then grips the rope herself, wrapping it around her hand.

"You'll be safe soon, Jo", she whispers into her love's ear as the helicopter begins lifting them up. A medical specialist is waiting in the helicopter. He helps the two girls in. Seeing the injury, he feels compelled to ask, "What caused this?"

Meg replies with only one word, teary-eyed and with a look of contempt she whispers, "Sniper".

"Son of a…", the medic responds, staring at Jo's injury, "Musta been a 50 to do this…". He looks back at Meg, "I'm not sure how much I can do, but I'll do what I can"

"Thank you…" Meg replies weakly.

"Don't mention it", he replies grimly. He begins by cutting the rope from her wrist, then he reaches into a surgical bag to find a disinfectant. He cleans both sides of the wound quickly, then covers both ends with a large patch of a synthetic material similar to cotton and wraps surgical tape around her entire stomach. "That should hold for a while, but it wont stop the bleeding forever. We need to get to base so the real doctors can help".

"Aren't you a…"

"Medic. There's a difference."

Meg spends the rest of the helicopter ride holding Jo and crying. Jo isn't conscious. By the time they return to base, the blood is already beginning to soak through the bandages. The medic and pilot put Jo on a stretcher and rush through the base and continuously shout, "Code seven, priority one!", with Meg following behind them. Some of the men they pass stare at Meg, but all of them get out of the way for the priority one. The group finally reaches a door, where they stop and knock on the window and shout the code that got them through the base in a matter of minutes. Jo's wound is now slowly leaking blood onto the stretcher.

"Get the patient inside", a voice inside replies. A buzzing sound is heard - the door unlocking. Jo is led into a room, but Meg is stopped. "Only medical personnel. "Sorry, toots - your waiting outside"

"but…" is all Meg manages to say before the doors close and lock.

"Trust me…" the doctor says from the other side of the door. "You don't WANT to watch…" Meg looks around and sees a waiting bench, where she cries herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry about the massive delay. I've been getting distracted, watching new anime, playing games, and trying to multitask too many stories -_- On the bright side, hopefully I'll be writing more soon. On the not-so-bright side, I'm not exactly content with how this turned out, but I just can't think of how to improve it now and if I don't post it like this, it's probably never GOING to be posted. I'm just too interested in these other ideas I have.

Disclaimer- I don't see why it's necessary to say I don't own Burst Angel on a fanfiction website, but I don't. Please don't rub salt in that wound.

Jo is wheeled out on a stretcher, her eyes still closed. One surgeon walks alongside with downcast eyes, another behind him with a grim expression. Meg walks up to them, eyes dripping with tears. "D-did she make it?" the red-head asks, the despair evident on her face.

"I don't even know why we try on a code seven, no one survives being shot by a 50", one of the surgeons replies. Meg's tears just won't stop and she falls to the floor before the surgeon even finishes speaking, the bloody sheet covering Jo falling to cover Meg.

Thud. Meg falls off the bench. "Huh? W-was that a… a dream". Meg shudders with the vivid memories from her dream. The light goes off on a sign above the Emergency Room door, which opens. The doctors exit the room.

"You're still here? I thought you'd…"

'Is she alright? Is Jo alright?" Meg asks the doctor, grabbing onto his sleeve by the shoulder.

"We managed to stabilize her. She's fine for now, but there's not much more we can do and the ER needs to be cleared for other patients. Her condition will go either up or downhill from here".

"Can I… see her?"

"Soon, but you still can't enter. There's one doctor prepping her to move while we send word ahead and fill out paperwork. Hope she gets better. Bye".

"Bye". The doctors leave, and shortly afterward the last doctor exits, wheeling Jo to another room. Meg follows until the doctor enters, and returns to the hallway a minute later without Jo. "Can I see her?", Meg immediately asks.

"Sure", he replies, opening the door for Meg, leaving the area as soon as she is inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Still don't own it…

Jo awakens. Her first thought, "Where am I?". Her second thought, "Why does my chest feel heavy?" She lifts her head to look and sees Meg lying on her just under her breasts and in an angle that gives Jo a very nice view of her cleavage. Jo blushes slightly, placing her hand on Meg's head for several seconds before rubbing it. "Meg… she's probably why I'm still alive…", Jo whispers to herself. Jo moves her mouth as close to Meg's ear as possible in their current position and whispers, "Thank you Meg… I love you".

At these words, Meg's head lifts up, a slight blush apparent. Then she looks at Jo's breasts for a second. "Wait a minute…" Meg's blush grows while Jo just looks mildly confused. "I fell asleep on your boob!" Meg exclaims. "I thought I felt something soft! I think they're softer than mine!" she begins squeezing her own breasts and Jo's blush deepens. Meg pokes Jo's breast causing Jo to flinch slightly. "Yup, definitely softer". Meg lowers her head until her ear is just over Jo's breast. "Do you mind if I…" Meg trails off and Jo shakes her head. Meg lies down and the two girls fall asleep.

So, what do you readers think about it?


End file.
